


This Supreme Leader Saved My Life

by Gamer_Snowflake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Snowflake/pseuds/Gamer_Snowflake
Summary: Ever feel as if you were living in one universe begging to leave it and somehow waking up in another? But let's make it more crazy, you can use the force?Well that's happened to Mckaana. All she wanted to do in life was to be happy and get away from her abusive fiance. But somehow found herself in the Star Wars universe and lucky for her Snoke found her.Can she keep it together and not die?Who is this mystery guy with the helmet, and why do they feel this pull towards each other?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	This Supreme Leader Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my hopefully not failed attempt of writing another fanfics. I hope you guys enjoy my story and I'll try to update it quickly if possible. 
> 
> So this story is going to have events in it that may bring back some PTSD/ terrible memories to some readers and I will mark in the story where it is going to happen and you can skip it. Some events in this story are real. 
> 
> So please remain seated with your hands and feet inside the cart at all times, and let the show begin.

Chapter 1: Life Before Him

Growing up, I always wanted the perfect life.  
Have lots of friends, an amazing boyfriend who one day will make me his wife. Go to college and become an amazing dental hygienist and then get the house and you know the rest.  
But this wasn't one of those happy ever after life....at least not yet anyway.

My name is Mckaana, my Fiancé was not what I thought he was. At first he was an amazing guy, and all his friends loved me. But there was one thing no one knew about him, he was very controlling and mentally abusing me to the point I thought I would have to either pack a few of my things and run away back to my parents and pray to god he doesn't come for me or wait till he kills me. 

I don't know if it's because he had a hard childhood and had to grow up fast, but I felt like all the anger he has gives him the extra strength to take it out on me and then pretend that he didn't just mentally abuse me in a corner. 

It was one of those sunny days out in beautiful Washington. I was on the deck reading some alpha wolf fanfic to escape reality when I looked up in disgust and noticing how much alcohol my fiancé had drank. 

"Please stop drinking so much" I say as he blows cigarette smoke in my face and starts laughing at me. 

"I'll drink as much as I want too, plus I brought it with my money unlike you who doesn't have any money so shut the fuck up." Deven says as he grabs me by my arm and sends me inside. While he continued to drink and smoke. 

I pick myself up from the floor and grab my phone "great he cracked the screen" I thought to myself. I walk into our room and fall onto the bed and roll to my back. I lay there and just take in the silences. 

"Why god why? I say to myself. why did you send Deven to me? Could you please send me someone who will not hurt me." I prayed as I lay there hoping he doesn't try to have sex with me. I shutter at the painful memory of the night he forced his drunken self on me and took care of his needs at a party while I'll lay there crying. 

**** ⚠️⚠️Warning drunk rape⚠️⚠️****

It was a gorgeous night to hang with friends. My best friend had invited us to a college party at her apartment and of course there was lots of drinking. I had chosen to not drink a lot, but had 3 shots with my best friend.  
I was talking to one of my friends when he came up to me and said we needed to talk. I told my friend I would be right back, but that wasn't the case. We went into the bathroom and he slam me against the wall and started making out with me. Rough hands slammed on my breast and squeezing them hard. I tried to pull him off of me but him being a lot bigger than me the odds were not in my favor. 

"I wanna fuck you NOW" he said as he has me pressed to the ground, my head hitting the tub as he is forcing his hands to pull my pants down and out of way. I tried screaming but there no use, the music is too loud for anyone to hear me and he puts his hand over my mouth. 

"Please stop it your drunk" I mumbled as he continues, I weakly try to push him off in protest. 

"Shut up before I make you shut up" he yelled before continuing to thrust into me. 

I just lay there and let him finish, he got up and cleaned himself off before grabbing me by the hair and saying we are leaving now. I get up after he left and tried to make myself presentable before heading out to my friends and saying goodbye. 

********Warning Over********

We got back to his place when he thought I needed more discipline, after a while I stopped crying out in pain for him to stop. It seems pointless to keeping begging him to stop when it's just makes him angrier and beats me harder. After a while he stopped got up and grabbed his cigarettes and keys then walked out the door and go god knows where. 

Unfortunately in this case, I blacked out before I knew what if he had left or not? All I remember was waking up in this dream like state. It was black, and it kinda felt like I was in space but without the whole not being able to breathe part, no it was like I was floating there. I felt at peace and didn't want it to end. Looking around, I noticed the ground coming into view and soon I was in this huge grassy area by a lake. I looked around but didn't see anyone. All I could see was tall grass blowing in the wind and a beautiful beach with the waves brushing the shore ever so. I could see golden buildings nearby. It was like I was the only one here in this amazing place. 

"Soon you will rise and take what's yours" this weird voice spoke to me like it was right next to me. I looked around but could see no one there.

"Oh god am I going crazy now? Did he really hit me that hard?" I wonder as I try to shake the voice from my head and then it hit me. This weird voice spoke to me, but it's like it was inside of my head and not next to me. I looked around to see if anyone was there again, but still it's just me. I felt dizzy again and before I can look around again, I fall back and awoke back on the floor while he had left me. 

I try to sit up but I'm way too dizzy to do more than lean against the bedroom wall. After a hot minute I make my way to the bathroom still thinking of that voice. It's like I've heard it before but can't place where. As I get to the bathroom, I lean over to the tub and turn it on. As the water fills I strip down and stare at my body in the mirror. 

Black and blue marks cover my body. What looks like a shoes mark across my stomach and when I lift my right arm up and I realize he had broken some of my ribs. I look at myself in disgust and walk over to the full bath. I slowly slide into the warm water and try to relax with my favorite body wash. The only relief I can have in this life I call hell is sinking down just below my nose and tuning the world out. 

If only I could escape this life and find a place where I belong.


End file.
